Ib and Garry together forever
by Sachiko Kishinuma
Summary: The story continues six years after the incident at the Gallery. /Sachiko
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Ib, I really am" Garry says, his eyes full of pain.

"You promised you would take me to the Macaron Café today, you promised!" I know Im being childish but i were really looking forward to this. I were supposed to buy a hazelnut macaron and give it to Garry, as gift to show my appreciation.

It's been six years since I and Garry escaped the Art Gallery.

Im no longer a little girl, Im 15 years old and Garry is 26.

After the incident at the Gallery we started hanging out, the first time we met was when Garry asked me out to the Café just around the corner.

I was ten so it wasn't really a date, more like he was babysitting me.

My parents started liking Garry more and more, said things like "What a handsome young man" and "It's cute how much he cares about Ib".

When I got older it grew more serious and we had sleepovers and we played games and listened to music.

I often thought it was strange that Garry, that was the dubble my age, wanted to be with me. Maybe he felt guilty about what happened at the Gallery? Maybe he just cared about me. Everytime I thought about him I got all warm, he really was an handsome man.

"Ib, are you even listening?" Garry looks at me, worried.

"What?" I say dazed, trying to regain my focus. Apparently the conversation had gone on without me.

"I said we could go the Macaron Café tomorrow, is that okey?" He says warmly, smiling now.

I throw myself around his neck, hugging him hard.

"I dont want to leave" I say in a grumpy tone.

He puts a hand beneaht my chin and slowly raise my head until I look him in the eyes.

"Im sorry Ib but there is nothing I can do! But we will eat so many macarons tomorrow that you'l never look at a macaron ever again!" He says, laughing happily, like there was not a single problem in the world.

There is, he just doesn't know about it yet, my age is a problem, he is 11 years older then me! How would it look if he started dating a 15 year old? The word pedophile would probably be brought up. From people around my age it would look cool, I would be dating a much older guy.

When im older it won't look as weird that he is so much older then me but I can't wait until im older!

Either you're too young or too old, why can't the world just be simple for once?


	2. Chapter 2

I get my jacket and walk out the door.

"Il see you tomorrow Ib!" Garry shouts after me, I smile.

It doesn't really matter if we meet today or tomorrow, we played games for some hours today anyway.

I slowly stroll home, silently thinking of what to do when I get home.

Maybe I should read some book? Draw some paintings?

Paintings. I shudder at the thought of the Gallery.

I let my mind wander and before I know it im outside the Gallery, standing outside the doors where it all started.

_How did I get here?_

I look through the glass doors, the Guertena exhibitions have been down for months, but even now I the place makes me feel ... watched.

Im all alone, there is not a single person in the street or behind the doors.

I enter.

* * *

It turns out that im not actually alone, there is a lone and bored man behind the desk at the entrance of the buidling.

I wander through all the rooms, it look just like before!

The same paintings may not hang on the walls but I can still remember them there.

I particularly remember the large floor painting, the one called _Abyss of the Deep_.

_What am I actually doing here? I shouldn't be here, fuck this place!_

I run out the glass doors and doesn't look back until im home, safe in my room.

But I can't help but feeling watched, by big red eyes ...

* * *

The next morning I dont really feel like getting out of the bed, maybe I should just call Garry and tell him im sick? No, I Id never want to lie to Garry.

I push myself to sit straight up, it blanks out before my eyes and I fall back at the pillow again.

"Hnng" I mumble into the pillow, trying to shake the sleep of me.

I stay in bed for five more minutes before I throw myself up, and find some clothes so that I can dress.

I pick a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a red, loose sitting shirt. I let my hair be free today and roughly brush my teeth.

When I scan through the fridge, the only thing that looks tasty is a sad and isolated turkey sandwich.I take a bite, I take another, then I leave it half eaten and put it back in the fridge.

"Im off to Garry!" I shout right before I shut the door behind me, im kind of lying.

I am going to Garry, just not right away, first I have to face my fears and return to the Gallery once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Im outside the Gallery again, it's sending chills through my whole body.

If Garry knew what I were up too he would run here as fast as he possibly could and stop me.

_Im sorry Garry, I have to do this. I have to show the Gallery im not scared of it anymore!_

The man still sitts behind the desk, he looks very old, he should probably have retired years ago.

He nods at me then goes back to reading his golf magazine.

I walk past the desk, heading to where the big painting were hanging.

I cant really remember how the painting looked but I think it was called _Fabricated World_.

When Iv been there for a while, looking at an empty wall I realise that this is a just an ordinary Art Gallery. I laugh at myself for being scared of a plain Art Gallery, im so stupid!

After a while I actually start enjoying it, just looking at beautiful paintings, it's an adventure!

Later I ask the man behind the desk what happend to the Guertena exhibition.

"I dont really know, it just left out of the blue, but they left one painting, said we could sell it but nobody seems to want it" he snorts "It is very pretty but I wouldn't want to hang it on one of my walls, there is something unsettling with it" He thinks for a while, stroking his beard.

"Would you care to see it? Maybe you would like to take it home? It's not exspensive either!" He leads me through a door into a staff room, through a maze of corridors and stop outside a lone blue door. After trying several different keys he finally finds the one he's looking for.

By now im getting anxious, I just have a real bad feeling about this painting.

The fear is back and the only thing I want to do is run home to Garry and forget all about this but it's too late. The man has revealed a shape, probably the painting, covered in a dirty old cloth.

Carefully I free the painting from cloth and what the cloth were hiding is far worse then I thought.

It show a girl in a very pretty green dress with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

She is smiling warmly, standing in a field of yellow roses.

_It cant be real, we burned that painting! But, if the painting is unharmed, that must mean Mary is still alive!_

Part of me want to scream happily, because even if I know what Mary did I know she only wanted to be part of a family and have friends.

Another part wants to burn the painting to the ground, again. I may feel compassion with her but im still frightened of what she were willing to do to get out.

Before my brain can think trough it my mouth says: "Il take it!"

The man smiles and hands it over to me, I press it hard against my body.

I promised Mary we would leave the Gallery together, atleast I can take care of her painting, take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont even know why I bought the painting, I guess I feel bad for leaving Mary behind and now she is kind of getting out of the Gallery.

I have no idea of what I should tell Garry, he will not be pleased.

I can picture his face, full of restrained rage, trying to convince me to get rid of the painting.

_"It might be dangerous Ib! What if she escapes from there? We can't have a crazy, psychopathic Mary running around with a palette knife!"_ That's exactly what he would say.

And that's when I realise, I can't let Garry know I have her painting, he would never let me keep it.

If I don't keep my promise to Mary, which I'v already broken once, I won't be able to look myself in the mirror. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Can I get that old rag? I don't want the painting to get damaged" I tell the old man.

He just shrugs and hands it over. "Thanks for taking it of my hands, if nobody had taken it soon I would have to burn it and it would be a shame on such a wonderful piece of art"

He smiles kindly and leads me back to the entrance.

"Thank you very much for showing it to me, it was one of my favorites at the exhibition" I tell him smiling thankfully.

* * *

When im halfway to Garry I still havn't figured out how to hide the painting, I cant have it at home, he would see it and I cant hide at his place either, he would notice that.

Im carrying it under my right arm, holding it tight._ I wont leave you this time Mary!_

I walk past a Café and look through the windows, they have macarons, I stop.

I might as well buy some to share with Garry, he will be overjoyed.

I buy two of very flavour and it aint cheap but everything for my Garry.

They had lemon, strawberry, raspberry, chocolate and blueberry. Sadly enough they didn't have hazelnut, that's his favorite. At regular intervals I bake him some macarons in different flavours. At those times he scans through all the recipes he can find, he is alway happy to try new things and tastes. I smile at the thought of Garry, he will be so happy over the macarons. I pay the lady behind the counter and then im on my way again.

This time im heading to Garry's place but first, I have a painting I need to hide.

* * *

Sorry to have to tell you but im going to a Con (A convention)

And i wont be able to write for a few days but when I get back I

will proudly deliver a fresh chapter, wait for me!

/Sachiko


	5. Chapter 5

I drag a hand through my hair and think harder, where can I hide a painting so Garry wont find it?

I watch people walking past me in the street, talking into cellphones, laughing, smiling.

When I walk past the park I decide to sit down on one of the many benches.

Then I get it! If Garry would even suspect anything the last place to look would be in his own apartment and to be honest, I know more about his apartment then he himself do.

I uncover the painting and withoutt hesitation I remove the frame and roll up the canvas, then I cover it in the dirty old cloth again and place it in the bottom of my sleepover bag.

Later I will put it out of sigh behind one of the paintings in Garry's house and that would be as safe as it could get. A place where he will never look, I grin.

"You'l be safe now Mary and you're technically out of the Gallery now" I whisper to my bag even though I know she can't hear me.

I can picture her face before my eyes, all smiling and happy because that's how I remember her. I choose not to remember her as the psychopath with a palette knife, because all she really wanted was to have fun and have a family and lots of friends.

Untill I got her painting I had almost forgotten her but now I can hear her voice as bright as if she were standing right beside me.

_Oh Ib! We are going to have so much fun! We will go to the Cinema, and all the parks and we will have lots and lots of fun!_

I smile at the thought, perhaps I were only nine at the time but I thought of Mary as the sister I never had. I want to hug her once again so badly, I want to hear her say my name again and smile at me like the Mary I remember.

When im near to Garry's house the tears start to come, first it's just a few and then it's like a river.

I must look horrible! My face all red and my eyes cried out, still trying to make the tears stop.

I wipe my face with my sleeve and start to calm down my breathing again, it's hard and doesn't seem to work for a while.

I'v stopped just a few hundred metres from his house but I cant look like this when I arrive. He will think something has happend to me and I cant really tell him Im crying because of Mary.

But at the same time I want him to pull me in for a hug and let me cry at his shoulder, but that would be lame, like something out of a movie.

When I think I look like I should again I swiftly run to Garry, even without a tear drenched face Il totally get a hug and I cant wait for it!


	6. Chapter 6

I dont even knock at the door, I simply just run in, drop all my bags and starts searching the apartment for Garry.

I find him in the living room, half lying in a sofa, I throw myself over him, hugging him hard.

"What's this all of a sudden?" He asks when I let go of him.

"Can't I just throw myself at you anytime just to get a random, cuddly hug?" I answer innocently.

"Well, I don't really mind, I actually think it's kind of cute, that you love hugging me" He says, blushing. _I made him blush? That's so cute!_

"Wait here! I got a surprise for you!" I say, running back into the hall, getting the paper bag with macarons.

He squints suspiciously at me, looking from my face to the paper bag and back.

"What do you got in there?" He says curiously, trying to get a peek inside.

"No looking!" I say while trying to put the bag out of sight for him, grinning.

"Just close your eyes and open your mouth, I swear you'l love it! Just trust me!"

He winces but closes his eyes anyway and I feel all warm inside because he trusts me.

I reach into the bag, picking up a a purple coloured blueberry macaron and slowly put's it half way into his mouth.

"Now bite" I says, giving him instructions.

He don't hesitate a second, just bite and taste it.

"Mhm! This is so good Ib, blueberry?" He opens his eyes and smiles with all of his face.

Then, fast as the wind, he steals the bag from me and looks inside.

"Oh Ib! This must have cost a fortune! You didn't have to do this all for me!" He exclaims.

"Yes I did, because you deserv them!" I say, winking at his astonished face.

"Bu-But why?" He asks me, trying to understand.

"Why not?" I chuckle at him and smile.

I put the macaron bag at a table nearby and lay my head above Garry's heart, resting a little.

He don't mind, I can feel him breathing rhythmically. My hand finds his and I hold him tight.

"We will never leave each other, right?" I say, afraid of the answer though I know for sure what he will say.

"Never Ib, Il never ever leave your side, you can alway count on me, you know that" He puts his hands around my neck and puts his head in my hair, smeling at my scent of cocunuts and vanila.

_I love you Garry, how can you not see it? Isn't it obvious? Havn't I given you enough signs by now?_ Inside im crying and at the same time I smiling, I can alway count on him, but I can only count on him as a friend.

I hear a sound in the hall, it sounds amost like someone destroying a paper, tearing it into a hundred pieces. Then I hear light footsteps, they stop, hesitating just around the corner of the doorway where we can't see whoever it is.

Our eyes are staring there, waiting for someone to show themself.

The person walks into the room, stay just inside the doorway, looking all to familiar.

"Ib? Garry?" Mary says uncertainly, half scared, half hopefull.

_Mary!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mary?" I ask, voice trembling "Is that ... Is that really you?" Our eyes meet and I Immediately know that it's her, it's really Mary!

I jump up and run towards her, she starts doing the same thing and we meet halfway embracing each other in a warm, tight hug.

"Oh Ib! I'v missed you so much! It's been awfully quite and lonely without you!" She exclaims crying in my hair.

"Im so sorry! Im so sorry!" I keep repeating, over and over again, crying.

Garry has stood up, looking at us and I have no idea what's going on in his head.

When Mary and I are done hugging each other, she take a step away to look at me.

"You've grown so much! You're so tall and beautiful!" I blush at the compliment.

Then I take a good look at her, she is wearing the same clothes, the hair looks the same though maybe a little dirtier. But the thing that makes me the most surprised is that she has also aged, I didn't think paintings could age .. then how is it possible?

She looks like she could be 18 but Im not sure, I don't usually hang out with painting girls.

Mary glance over my shoulder, spots Garry and starts trembling again.

"Don't worry Mary, it's just Garry, he wont hurt you, nobody here will hurt you!" I assure her.

Garry stares at her and I can't see if it's hatred or happiness. Some second pass and then I see it in his eyes, that he has missed her as much as I have and starts slowly walking at us.

"Garry .. " Mary says weakly, she can't even smile anymore, just waits for Garry to get to us.

"I'v ... missed you, a lot" She says, looking up into his eyes.

I see tears form in his eyes and suddenly both me and Mary are stuck, enfolded in his big strong arms.

He smells like macarons and Garry, It's the best scent I know!

Better then any perfume in the world, when I hug him I usually try to smell his har but he's to tall.

Garry have always had it easy explaining what feels and his feelings but now it seems as though he has lost that ability.

He can't say a word, just stands there, holding us as if he never wants to let go.

After a while, when the sniffles have died out of his chest Mary speaks.

"I thought I had lost both of you forever!" She speaks calmly, directing the words to both of us. I feel a sting of bad conscience.

"Im so sorry Mary, but I couldn't let you harm Ib, I did what I thought was right. It was never my intention to hurt _or kill you_ but I had to keep Ib safe, that was the only thought keeping me sane in the there. If you want your revenge, then please, keep Ib out of it, it was all my fault and im terribly sorry for what I did that day and I have regreted it ever since" He breathes in deeply, taking a break, looking down at the floorboards.

"Im don't want any revenge, I have never been angry at you for what you did. I understood why you did it, and I should be the one apologizing! Im the one that where carying a palette knife, hunting you down with it screaming and probably frightening Ib for life"

She were right, for many months I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming like hell. Because she was haunting me in my dreams, running after me with her palette knife, calling out to me, telling me she missed me, asking why I killed her.

After a while my parents couldn't take the screaming anymore so that's when Garry stepped forward and said I could sleep at his place for a little time, so that my parents could rest out properly again.

After a couple of nights full of nightmares and shrieking he let me sleep beside him and suddenly, the nightmares were gone and it felt like they had never been there, just a bad dream.

I sleept with my back at him and with his hands around me and I felt more safe there then anywhere else in the world. Because at night, Garry was only mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I really don't feel like telling Mary about sleeping in Garry's bed, with Garry's arms around me so the only thing I say is: "I were fine, Garry helped me get over it". It seems as though Mary is not please by that weak answer, she will want to know what really happened later but I wont tell her, that's mine and Garry's secret.

"So ... what do you really do in the real world?" Mary asks.

I had totally forgot that she just came out of her painting! Untill now it was just a lovely reunion between friends but now .. but now what?

"First of all, how did you get out and end up in my apartment?" Garry counter asks.

I stare down and blush, biting my lip.

"Ib .. something tells me you have something to do with this, isn't that right?" I had thought he would yell at me but he sounds calm, maybe he isn't angry after all?

"I went to the Gallery again .. " I start but Garry cuts me off right away "To the Gallery? Alone?! It could have been dangerous! Ib, don't you ever do that again!" Marry chuckles and Garry faces her questiongly.

"You meant it would be dangerous for her to be there in case I ever came back" She smiles thinly.

"Oh .. Im sorry, again, but I can't really take in that you're really here, how is that even possible?" I see that he can't get anything to make sense right now.

"I don't know!" Mary exclaims "I just wanted so badly to get out and I kind of ... clawde my way out .. I think" She looks as cunfused as we do so we quickly let the case drop.

"Mary, we need to get you some new clothes, you need to shower and ... are you hungry?" I ask, somebody have to be the bigger person right now and it doesn't seem as though Garry is gonna be it.

Mary looks up, her eyes big and stunned.

"Shower? Hungry?" She says amazed, I forgot that she have been a painting her whole life.

"Yes, you need to shower to get clean, wash your hair with shampoo and use soap to clean your body" She tilts her head to the side, questioningly "I'll show you how" I say, grinning.

* * *

When Mary is clean again i start looking through Garry's warderobe even though he loudly protests. "I don't have any clothing suiting for a girl!" He bursts out.

"Of course you do, half of my own closet is here! Is there something you don't want me to see in here perhaps?" I tease him. He just grumbles something about that it's actually his warderobe then walks away, playing grumpy.

I have a hard time trying to decide what will fit Mary but after a while I settle with a green tank top and a pair of tight jeans.

Since Mary has only worn a dress I have to show her to put the clothes on and when she is done she stands there, staring at her image in a mirror, spinning around happily.

The next second she runs out of the room and goes find Garry.

"How do I look?" She wants to know, pirouetting around.

Garry can only gaze at her in ashtonisment, I can see him eyeing every little bit of her.

"You look beautiful" he says, looking directly into her eyes.

A flash of jealousy goes through me.

_He has never called me beautiful, I'v been Pretty and Cute but never Beautiful._

_I know she got more curves then me and that her hair is all perfect and she is better then me in any way and I know that Garry should be looking for older girls then me but I can't help but feel that I would do anything for him so he could call me beautiful._


	9. Chapter 9

Later, when Mary falls asleep Garry takes me aside, says he wants to have a 'serious talk'.

"Ib, how did her painting end up in my apartment?" Is the first thing he says after closing the door to his room, Mary is sleeping in the guest room.

"Well, you already knew I went to the Gallery but what I didn't tell you is that the Guertena exhibition left Mary's painting behind so I bought it. Then I brought it here to hide it, I wanted to keep her painting safe, to keep her safe. Then suddenly, she was here!" I hear how mad that sounds but I don't care, Im telling him the truth.

Garry shakes his head and grabs my shoulders in a firm grip.

"Don't you know how worried I'v been? I could sense that you weren't telling me something but I didn't know what! I thought all the worst things! And then it shows to be that you have bought Mary's painting! Why didn't you tell me?!" He looks hurt, I feel bad for hurting his feelings but I know that he would never have let me keep her painting.

"Because you would never have let me keep it! You would say that it would be dangerous, you would have taken her away from me, again!"

His eyes are wide open, he let's go of me and backs of, as if my words had punched him in the face. He looks down for a couple of second then looks up again, his eyes full of tears.

"Im so sorry Ib! I know im overprotecting sometimes but .. you have to understand that it is because I love you! What would I do if you got killed? I can't even imagine living without you! And everytime I don't see you in a long while it feels as though I can't breath!

And I miss the time I would sleep with you to ease your nightmares, hold my arms around you. I'v always pushed back my feelings for you because of the age difference and because I never think that you could ever love a person like me! Im a sissy, I can't watch horror movies and Im so scared when we play horror games that I always hold your arm so tight you get bruises! Who would ever want to date someone like me?!" Tears are falling down from his cheeks, I wipe them away with my finger and make him look me in the eyes.

When our gaze meet I instantly know that every word he said is true and it makes me so happy I want to scream!

"Garry, you might be a sissy but how come you havn't noticed?" I ask him, Smiling through both of our tears, but now we aren't crying because we're sad, now it's tears of happiness.

"Noticed what?" He asks. _He really didn't have a clue?_

"Noticed that I love you too! Everyday I'v done things as too indicate it! I'v hugged you so many times, given you kisses on your cheeks!"

I stop, breathing in deeply, I can't look him in the eyes, to afraid of what I might see.

We both stand there quite, I can feel his gaze burning at me but I don't dare to look up.

"You love me?" He asks, obviously he can't believe it's true.

I look up and just before I kiss him I say it.

"I love you Garry!"

* * *

I have some updates and questions for you readers! Please, listen. First I'd like too know if you think the chapters are too short/long and if you think it's starting to get boring? Please tell me what you think about it in the reviews and I would be really pleased! You don't even need an account to give me a review you know!  
/Sachiko


	10. Chapter 10

After I told him that I loved him we continued kissing untill our tears had dried out.

After a crying for such a long time I felt empty and tired so I asked Garry nicely if he wanted to sleep beside me again, hold his arms around me.

And he answered that there were nothing in the world he wanted more then to hold me in his arms.

So I fell asleep with my head on Garry's chest, fully dressed and his warm, strong arms around me and there were nowhere else in the world at that moment that I wanted to be in then his arms.

I wake up, remember what happened earlier. Underneath me I can feel Garry, breathing deeply, still sleeping.

I don't want to wake him so I lie perfectly still, trying not to make a sound.

After perhaps half an hour he starts moving and yawning so I roll of his chest and he smiles sleepily at me, eyes half open.

"You know, I'll never let you go now" He says leaning on his elbow, yawning loudly.

"I don't want you to let me go, I'll stay with you until you no longer want me. I will always be by your side, helping you, giving you lots of love" I reply.

"I will always want you Ib! Don't think anything other then that!" He declares.

"I know you will .. Oh, and Garry? Do you want to know a secret?" I say after a while, feeling embarrassed.

"What?" Garry looks surprised "Have you already gotten tired of me?" He says teasingly.

"No!" I blurt out "I just wanted to say ... that I love you, again" I breath out "Before, we were both crying so now im saying it smiling!" I beam.

"You just love being cute, don't ya?" He says, giving me a hug before he gets out of bed.

"We should check on Mary so get up and change to some new clothes if you feel like it" He says, giving me a wink.

"Im to tired!" I protest but I still get up and slowly approach Garry's waredobe, _no_, I correct myself, _our_ warderobe.

After all, I got more of my own clothes in there then he got of his own.

I take on some tight jeans and one of Garry's, far to big, sweaters. It's orange and really cosy and warm, after all it is autumn.

Mary's in the livingroom, sitting in the sofa, reading the paper which must have come when we were still sleeping.

"Some intressting reading?" Garry asks, startling her. She widdens her eyes but calms down the second she sees it's Garry.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean too!" He apologises.

"Oh, it's alright!" she says but the smile looks forced.

"Have you been awake for long?" Garry says, apparently he didn't notice the forced smile.

"A little while, I didn't want to wake you and I thought Ib went home, but here she is!" The smile looks much more real but something doesn't seem quite right about her.

"Mary? Are you okey?" I ask worried, I can't really tell if im worried about her mental health or my physical health, I still have her palette knife in fresh memory.

She shakes herself a little then she is suddenly all back to normal, no forced smiles or creepy laughs.

_Did I just imagine it? I must have! Garry didn't seem to notice anything wrong with her atleast. I must have imagined!_

* * *

Sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter, yesterday night It just didn't want to be written and today I'v been at the zoo with my cousin so naturally I couldn't write then. But here it is! Tell me if you think it's good!  
/Sachiko


	11. Chapter 11

Both Garry and I are of course really happy too have Mary back so we go to all the best places the following couple of days.

We go to all the cinemas, watching all the movies, we visit the parks and take her shopping. She spins around in fancy dresses, showing off for Garry even though she kind of knows he's mine now.

She doesn't say anything about us being together (Im guessing that's what Garry and I are) and I don't want to bring that topic up so we stay far away from there.

One day on our way home from the park we walk past a shop that sells painting items, Mary stops and stares through the window, on the otherside there is shiny palette knife.

It's on sale, Mary doesn't move so I turn and look at her, there is a mad spark in her eyes.

"Mary? Are you okey?" I ask, just like I asked once in the Gallery, just before she went crazy, my voice is trembling.

She turns to face me with a terrifying, eerie smile.

"Im fine Ib, why wouldn't I be fine? IM FINE IB! IM FINE!" She screeches madly.

People starts to stare at us, Mary starts laughing and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Mary! Please get a hold of yourself!" I scream at her, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her hard.

When she doesn't change, just keeps laughing creepy I drag her away from there and in to a lonely, quite alley.

I let her stand there a while until she can't laugh anymore, then she just stands there staring intently at the wall.

I try again. "Mary?" I ask slowly, pronouncing every syllable extra much.

She looks up, stares right through me, shaking violently.

It looks as if she is freezing, my heart melts for her, after all she is like my big sister.

I hug her and thats when she returns to normal, she starst crying.

"I'm so sorry Ib! I don't know whats happening to me!" She says through the sobbing.

I hold her and when the whimpers have died out in her chest I take her home and tuck her in bed. She immediately falls asleep, you get very tired from crying, I know that.

Garry isn't home so I go to rest in the sofa and before I know it im sleeping soundly too even though I got an unstable Mary under the same roof.

When I wake up several hours later I feel Garry's strong arms around me, holding me tight to his chest like if I were about to go away.

I still haven't told my parents about us, I don't think they would understand and I practically live at his house now days.

They don't mind, they trust me with him and I trust him with me too, he would never hurt me, never.

I roll around so I can face him, he is quitely looking at me with his big beautiful eyes and his charming smile.

"Garry" I start, taking a deep breath "I think there's something wrong with Mary"

* * *

Sorry If it's out late but I had trouble writing it but now it's here so I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope it's still interesting to read and I will try to get the new chapter up soon!  
/Sachiko


	12. Chapter 12

He raises and eyebrow, questioningly, stays calm.

"It's like she's loosing it! Today she freaked me out, she just stood there laughing crazily, staring at me with eerie eyes! It's just like in the Gallery!" I get closer to him, he is the only thing keeping me sane right now, im at the edge of madness.

I were so scared before but I pushed it aside and now it's bubbling up to surface.

I'm shivering and freezing. _When did it get so cold in here?_

Garry hushes me and holds me tight, he understand me so well, knows just whats I need.

"It'll be okey, everything will be okey" He tells me and right there I believe him.

It takes a while for me to calm down, without Garry i'd probably still be freaking out.

When my breathing has calmed down and im not whimpering anymore I get out of Garry's arms and stand up.

"So what are we going to do?" I hope Garry has an answer, efter all he is the adult here.

"Well, there is pretty many choices but we should first of all talk it through with Mary" I close my eyes, concentrate on breathing.

"Ib, you should really rest a little, you're not feeling alright, I can see it"

"I don't care if I'm not feeling alright! Don't you understand? We have to do something about Mary! I won't let her go again!" I scream, I'm hysterical.

Beacause I'm not willing to lose her again, I'll do everything that stands in my power to make her get better again.

"Mary!" I call for her, she shyly enters the room. She seems scared and ashamed of herself.

"I think I have a clue for why Mary is going crazy" Garry says, Mary flinch at the word 'Crazy'.

"You were never meant to be outside your own painting, the painting, or more likely the Gallery, want you back. You left an empty space after you and now the Gallery wants you to fill it again".

It seems most likely that this theory is true now when Garry has revealed it, actually this is probably exactly what's going on.

"I don't want to go back in there! It's so lonely without you two!" Mary's all pale and looks terrified of the though of return.

"I-I don't even know if I can go back!" Mary cries out.

"Ib, go fetch the painting for me, will you?" I run off to get the painting.

When I get back, the sight of Garry and Mary kissing punches me in the face.

Garry doesn't do anything for a while but soon regains his senses and break lose, Mary has tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to know how it feels to kiss someone" she mumbles.

The only thing I can do is stand there, speechless.

"Ib!" Garry screams as I drop the painting and runs out the door "It's not like it looks like!"

"Well you didn't get away from her that fast either!" I retort, I can't see through my tears as I run away, far, far away from Garry and Mary.

* * *

This time the chapter is out really late and i'm terribly sorry for that but I had a lot of issues writing it but now it's here and I hope you like it!  
/Sachiko


	13. Chapter 13

I'm acting like a little childish brat, It was probably nothing! But I can't get the image of them away, I see them everywhere.

When I get home and throw myself on my bed my phone starts ringing, I let it stay in my pocket, feeling the vibrations.

When the ringing has died out I look at it, 12 missed calls, all from Garry.

_It's not Garry's fault! It was Mary! _

_Sure, but he didn't seem to mind it either, did he?_

_Bu-But Garry would never do that to me, he loves ME!_

_Are you sure?_

My head is a big mess, arguing with itself.

_Next time he call I'll answer! I will let him explain himself, I can't deny him that._

I wait.

The minutes pass in slowmotion and the phone stays quite.

I'm guessing he let's me calm down, that would be typically Garry, never wanting to hurt my feelings. He just did that I remind myself.

I can't really be mad at him at a time like this, we have more pressing matters at the moment.

First we have to fix Mary, get her back into her painting and then I can continue being mad at him.

I call him but he doesn't pick up, I call him five more times but he just doesn't answer.

_Damn it Garry, just answer the freaking phone!_

I have this bad feeling in my stomach, fear seeps into my whole body.

_Something is deeply wrong, why isn't Garry answering his phone? Wait, what if Mary had one of her crazy moments, what if she has harmed Garry? If she so much as touched him .. I swear I'll make her pay!_

I run faster then I have ever ran before but my head is telling me it's too late.

The door to Garry's apartment hangs ajar, I sneak inside.

Mary can be anywhere, holdling something sharp, ready to attack.

When I've looked through the all rooms but Garry's I stop, preparing myself mentally for what might be inside.

I open the door, It doesn't make a sound, it's to quite here..

There is something on the floor in the middle of the room, a note.

_I picked up something good... I'm making it my treasure!_

Mary got Garry, I have to save him. There is only one place she would hide him.

It seems as though Im going back to the Gallery again, but this time Im saving Garry, not the other way around.

* * *

I know that the last chapter sucked, but all books, or fanfictions in this case, have a bad chapter. Im sorry.

/Sachiko


	14. Chapter 14

The big dubble doors to the Gallery is unlocked and it's easy to follow in Mary's footsteps.

When I come to the hallway which used to cointain the painting called Fabricated World I'm think and hoping that I won't find anything there but it's still waiting for me when I arrive.

There, on the wall, once again it's hanging there and I hate it for doing that.

The last of my hope disappears when I see that the painting got a frame, I can't enter.

On the floor lies a lonely blue petal, she is doing all of this because of me and Garry.

She never really forgave us and I can't say I'm surprised, after all we burned her.

I rest my forehead against the painting.

_I'm such an idiot! If only I hadn't ran away and left Garry alone with Mary!_

The kiss was probably meant to make feel cheated on so that I would go away and when I were gone Mary could attack and abduct Garry.

If Garry dies I'll die to, fighting for him! The thought brings some comfort to me.

Then, for a second, my vision gets blurry and when it's gone I notice that the frame is gone.

_I'm coming Garry, please don't be dead!_

I don't hesitate a second as I jump through the canvas into an unreal world full of bizarre creatures and frightful horrors.

When I get there it's still the same rooms and corridors and I remember most of the obstacles so It doesn't take long to get to door blocked with thorns.

This time I brought my own lighter so I set the thorns on fire and casually enters, I know I'm exspected.

Garry is lying on the floor, he ain't moving.

I don't care if Mary is close by, she knows by now that I'm here anyway.

"Garry!" I scream his name and hold him in my arms.

All around him lies blue rose petals, I hear steps behind me.

"So you've finally come!" Mary says, stepping forward.

When I turn around there is a madness In Mary's eyes that I have never seen before and she starts laughing hysterically.

"What do you want Mary?" I shout at her.

"What I want? WHAT I WANT?!" She shrieks, breathing shakily.

"I want you, I want my revenge for what you did to me six years ago!" Every word is filled with hatred.

"You killed me" She continues "You _burned_ me. But I can't die! I will just keep coming back!" She gives me a spine-chilling smile.

"And I'm so very, very lonely here Ib. I just wanted a friend, is that so wrong of me to ask for that? But you abandoned me, you and Garry were going to leave me here! Weren't you?" Suddenly she changes, from hatred to a sinister look.

"Ib, can you guess what I found before?" She shows me her hand that she's been hiding behind her back all along, she is holding tightly onto two roses. One blue and one red.

She grabs one of the petals on the red rose, stares at me then pulls it off.

I feel an instant pain in my chest and fall to floor, Mary's laughing and laughing.

Through the fog of my painfilled head I can only form one thought.

_I have to save Garry..._

* * *

We are getting near the end ...

/Sachiko


	15. Chapter 15

My legs are shaking weakly when I try to get up, Mary puts a boot in my chest and kicks me back down.

"You really thought it would be that easy to save your precious Garry?" She got the situation under control, she can't lose, at leats that's what she thinks.

I grab her leg and swiflty pulls it away so that she also falls down on the floor.

She loses her grip on Garry's rose and I snatch it before she has a chanse to do it herself.

She might be older but she is driven by revenge, If im lucky I can outsmart her.

I look for a vase to heal Garry and his rose but I can't see any so I simply put the rose in my pocket. I will be needing both my hands to defeat Mary.

I slowly back away from her, when she get up again she is more furious then ever.

"Ib, don't do anything stupid, I still got your rose!" She warns me.

I search the room for some kind of escape rout but there is only one exit and Mary is blocking it.

"You can't hide, you can't run" She says calmly.

"But I can fight!" I retort and make a run for it.

Mary isn't prepard for it so when I hit her in the chest we both fly across the room and hit the wall.

Since I'm ontop of Mary she is the one that hits the wall hardest, I can hear her head smash into the wall with a satisfying bang.

The air around us feels heavy to breath and I can only smell the thick scent of roses, it makes me sick.

Mary is still dizzy from the blow so to keep her down i knock her in the head with my foot and she embraces the touch of unconsciousness.

I don't know how long she will stay that way so I have to be quick.

I run out the door, finds a vase just outside it, I guess Mary actually wanted to give me an honest chans, a puts Garry's rose inside.

It immediately heals a regains all it's petals, I can hear a low moan from inside. _Garry!_

We are running through the halls, Garry is clutching my hand tighlty, we are almost there!

I feel an unbearable pain through my whole body and I fall to the ground.

"No! Ib, Stay with me!" Garry screams in my face, shakes me, but when I don't respond he simply pics me up and holds me bridal style while he keeps on running.

_Mary still got my rose, I never took it from her. I were to busy saving Garry and now she's killing me_.

Even though my head is pounding and I can hardly breath I use my last powers for something valuable.

"Garry.." I catch his atention. "Don't worry Ib! You'll be fine, just rest, don't use your last energy!" _I'm sorry but I have to say this Garry.._

"Garry .. I-I love you.." Then everything turns black.

* * *

Probably only one chapter left, I hope it's been good, I don't know.  
/Sachiko


	16. Chapter 16 - End

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I can't breath, it feels like im swallowing water, pressing it down into my lungs.

I try to scream but I can only cough up water. _It's so much water!_

In a distance I can hear someone shout, it's a male voice, Garry?

"Ib! IB! Come back to me! Wake up!" I want to answer him but I can't, it's like I no longer control my own body.

_Garry, I don't understand!_

I can hear the sound of someone tearing of petals from a rose, can hear someone scream in anger, Mary?

"Die! Why won't you just DIE?!"

_What is wrong with me?_

It's like im right be between the real world and the Gallery world. No, I'm stuck, because right now I can't decide my own faith, I don't know if anyone can.

"Ib please! Ib, please don't die on me!" Garry is pleading now, whimpering softly. "Please!"

It breaks my heart to hear him sad because of me and I would do anything to hug him right now.

The blackness around materializes and I'm standing in an empty room with two windows next to each other. Through one of them I see Garry, hodling my body in a tight and desperate embrace. The other window shows me Mary, screaming like the mad person she is, burning my seems as though none of them can see me.

I walk to face the window with Garry, just standing there, looking at him.

"Garry!" I scream his name and beat my fists in the glass, it doesn't even make a sound and he doesn't move.

_Will I be trapped here forever? Right in the middle of two worlds?_

I face Mary's window. When I touch the glas it feels like water and I think I might even be able to enter but that would be suicide, Mary would kill me without blinking.

"I don't know what to do.." I whisper out into the nothingness around me.

It's too painfull watching Mary so I go back to looking at Garry instead.

"I'll do anything! We can travel the world! We can move into a castle! We can do anything if you just come back!" He cries in my hair, I can feel the drops fall.

My hand automatically moves to my hair and I can feel it, it's wet from his tears.

"You can't be dead! I haven't told you everything I need to say!"

I listen closely, resting my forehead against the glas of his window.

"I haven't told you .. that I- that I love you"

The glass infornt of me turns into the water state right before my eyes and I don't hesitate when I jump through it.

I open my eyes and start painfully starts breathing again.

I press down the air into my lungs even though it hurts like hell, over and over again until it feels natural.

It doesn't even seems as Garry has noticed my return, he is crying loudly and I can't help but smile.

_I'm back!_

"Garry?" My voice is shaky but it still carries my words.

"Ib!" He takes my head in a firm grip and makes me look into his tear drenched face.

"I thought I lost you! Don't you ever do that again Ib!" He is holding me so hard I can hardly breath but I don't mind, as long as I'm here, with Garry, everything will be alright.

* * *

I've had fun writing this and I think it was a pretty good story. Yes, this is the End and I hope you've liked it.

/Sachiko


End file.
